1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device structure, and more particularly to a redundant power supply device without installing a heat dissipating fan, and the power supply device comes with a swappable AC or DC power input, operates together with an external input power supply, and provides a convenient modular installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the design of a redundant power supply module device available in the present power supply market generally comes with a redundant application of N+1 power supply devices and uses a plurality of hot swappable power supply devices to achieve the aforementioned function. If any one of the power supply devices in the redundant power supply module fails, a backup power supply device can take over the power supply function to prevent errors occurred during the operation of a computer system due to a power failure, and the defective power supply device is hot swappable without the need of turning off a computer system.
However, the redundant power supply devices of this sort can be applied as a single-mode external input power supply such as an AC input or a DC input only. Since the power input comes with a fixed mode and cannot be switched, therefore it is necessary to manufacture two separate redundant power supply devices for both the AC and DC inputs, and the conventional power supply devices incur higher manufacturing cost and management cost. Obviously, the conventional redundant power supply devices require improvements.
Some electronic components installed in the power supply device may be overheated during their operation. As the using time increases and the heat cannot be eliminated effectively, the normal operation of the power supply device will be affected and thus the heat dissipation issue becomes important. Although present existing single power supply devices or redundant power supply devices come with the design of a heat dissipating fan for adjusting the temperature of the power supply devices or redundant power supply devices, yet the effect is not significant or effective sometimes, particularly for a long time of use. Besides the production of noises, the conventional power supply devices also fails to achieve the effect of lowering the temperature to a predetermined temperature. Furthermore, the use of the heat dissipating fan increases the volume of the power supply device and consumes additional electric power. In the power supply device having a chassis with a smaller size specification (such as the specification having height*width*depth equal to 150 mm*86 mm*N mm, +10 mm; wherein N is a depth without any specific limitation), the present existing redundant power supply devices can accommodate 1+1 power supply devices only. If it is necessary to provide an output of 3+1 (or more) power supply devices, another chassis will be required to accommodate extra power supply devices, and the volume efficiency cannot be improved effectively.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a modular swappable redundant power supply device with the advantages of power input interchangeability, modular convenience, effective increased volume efficiency and better heat dissipation without the need of installing a heat dissipating fan to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.